


Normal is overrated

by Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings/pseuds/Cant_Avoid_Thoughts_Cant_Deny_Feelings
Summary: Sebastian Stan meets an ‘Empress’ who is stuck with her mundane business & structured life. She is nothing like the fan girls / women around him. He is intrigued by her at the same time she challenges him with his beliefs. How will these two go about finding the love & will they end up together??? Stick around to find out!!!





	1. Airport Lounge & Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, new to the world of Fan fictions & first attempt at writing. Right now have huge crush on Sebastian and Chris so obviously writing first ever fic about them. Hope people will like it.

“Well that was disappointing!” said your brother after you both disconnected the conference call. You were too pissed to speak so you chose to ignore him & started to listening to Demi Lovato’s ‘Heart attack’ in full volume w/o removing your headphones. He kept on saying something until he realized you weren’t listening, so he fell silent after some time and let you be. That’s the best thing about you two, you knew exactly when to leave each other alone. You checked your emails and some other stuff before shutting down your laptop. Once you were calm enough you said, you are telling ‘him’ this time why we screwed up. Your brother was practically perplexed by your firm order but didn’t say anything. He said hopefully ‘maybe we can salvage what is remaining; it might not be as bad as we are thinking’. That’s when you lost it, you practically screamed at him (thank god the airport lounge had few waiting passengers who were fast asleep) your voice became shrill saying “are you crazy, your idiot Ivy League jock practically lost us the contract with his cockiness and idiotic answers”. Your brother was not amused with your outburst & the way you spoke to him but hey who gives a damn when you have lost the contract, which you were working on last 8 months.

You fell silent when he went back to his laptop & you started browsing through your Instagram. You liked some of your friend’s photos/ videos of them enjoying Kim’s wild birthday party, drinking shots and going crazy. You wondered when was the last time you did that, “just have fun”, “laugh like no one’s watching” or “had a hangover”!!! As you were scrolling more through more your temper started to rise and you wanted to punch someone or something. Just then your phone rang, it was your assistant Beth, who wanted to connect you to Alastair, {guy is your grandfather’s age but you are on first name basis, since he also is your advisor & mentor}. You quickly agreed since you still had 10-15 mins for your flight to be ready. He said in warm voice, ‘Hey (y/n) how are you?’ & you responded with a snort & that made your brother look up from his laptop. You gave him death stare & went back to your call. Alastair went on how presentation was a disaster and how he had hard time to convince other board members to give you another chance; you had to present in another 8 days in New York, you gave sigh of relief and thanked him with words of gratitude saying “see you in New York & once this is over we are going to toast Lagavulin or Glenfiddich, my treat”, he laughed and said goodbye. Your brother now scrutinizing your face from across the room, you didn’t even realise when you had wandered off to other side looking over runways. You started walking towards him, just then you bumped into something rather someone, by accustom you apologised w/o looking, your excitement / relief was taking over. You briefed your brother about changed situation who smugly said “see I told you”, closed his laptop and walked over to bathroom. You were just annoyed that as usual the day was saved and everything was going to be fine & he took that for granted ‘as usual’.  You sighed and plopped in one of the chairs just then you became aware of your surroundings there were too many people around and lot of talking and laughing, just when pair of “Blue Eyes” caught your attention! They were most beautiful and captivating powder blue eyes you had ever seen. They were soft and dancing with amusement at you, that confused you. The person walked towards you and said ‘I’m fine by the way’ that confused you even more; he smiled deeper & then you realised that it was him you bumped into. You apologised once again and he said “it’s okay” with gesture to shake hand and you took it. He said ‘Hi, I’m Sebastian’, you blurted out ‘(y/n)’. Nice to meet you ‘(y/n)’. It took you a minute to make a coherent response. Come on ‘(y/n)’ say something, put your college education and smart ass comeback in motion, its Bucky, its damn Winter Solider standing in front of you, you have had crush on him since like forever well after Chris Evans of course. But all you could do is, give him a small smile. By then you became more aware of your surroundings and realised it was whole fucking cast or rather Team Cap is in the lounge with you. Wow you thought and looked over everyone, all of them were as beat as you were from work and taking places to sit or sleep. You just went over one of the couches and gather all your things. You could feel eyes on you but you ignored, you were trying to gather courage to ask for picture but were not sure if you wanted to disturb any of them. Finally, you blurted out ‘may I have a picture with you?’ as celebrities accustomed to do it too many times they nodded with polite smile and you just gave your phone to your security to click picture, when he flipped it to take a photo they all laughed & immediately knew why(your friend had got you custom made you phone cover with half Captain America shield and Half of Winter soldier red star), just then Anthony Mackie said, ‘Good to know you are Team Cap!’ , ‘Don’t tell me you are Stucky shipper too’ this time Sebastian added with wink & you gave embarrassed chuckle. You said, “No! They are brothers can’t ship them & for the record I’m Stony shipper” at your response Chris laughed out loud his signature laugh and you all couldn’t help but join him. You then turned to Sebastian and said ‘can I get a picture with you alone please, I have lot of friends who are your fans & I would love to make them jealous’ at that he gave you big smile and stood really close to you putting his hand over your shoulders which took you by surprise. Then he said, “if you want to make them jealous we should click a nice picture, shouldn’t we?’ and he winked again. That made you blush, {and you thought god (y/n) you are a strong, independent, business woman you can’t be so affected by a Hollywood star}. You stood there for another picture and once done you asked them if it was okay if you tagged them, they said yes nonchalantly! They are used to getting tagged w/o consent so your question did surprise some of them but they all nodded.  Just then Chris asked, ‘have we met before?’ Anthony & Sebastian gave him a knowing look as if to say ‘Dude really pick up line at the airport lounge!’  You replied ‘Yes’ ignoring them, ‘I was at the premier yesterday with my Godson, One of my companies did VFX for your ‘Helicopter shot’’, you added with smug smile. ‘We did take photo yesterday with you and Mr. Robert Downy(Jr.) since my godson is fan of Iron Man’’, you smiled and he nodded in surprise and gave smug smile to other two, who were surprised as well.  He has beautiful blue eyes too, but they are more authoritative and show some dominance, much like the character he plays. At that Patrick(your security) came & said ‘We are ready to board Ms. Schofield’ you gave him a nod and he went to collect your things and waited for you to say your goodbyes to the people you were having conversation with. You took the cue and said ‘Well time for me to leave, all the best for your movie and safe flight’. They all replied some kind of pleasantry and wished you same for you flight.

  As you started to walk you couldn’t help but steal another glance at Sebastian & were amused to find his gaze on you, he gave you same big smile with crackle in his eyes and you couldn’t help but return his smile. Patrick cleared his throat and you both went on your separate ways.


	2. Tags & who did I just meet???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos!!! Seriously, didn't even expect any hits so it's a huge moral boost!

As you boarded your jet & thinking of catching up some sleep, you thought of uploading the pictures you just clicked to make your friends jealous. They are always going on about how you work ‘all the time’ and have no time for ‘fun’, today was just one of those days when your work gave you some benefit and you totally had evil grin on your face.

You uploaded both photos on Instagram with caption “Team Cap” “Winter Solider is HOT” “Airport Shenanigans” with lots of heart & wink emojis. Immediately comments started pouring from your friends,

Kim, “bitch, he is mine! I hate you”

Beth, “way to go Boss”

Greg, “Whoa, too many handsome men”

Ed, “Can we share?”

Olli, “Way to go Gammy, but team iron man is still the best”

Kim, “I sooooooo, wish I can put my tongue on him! Btw why you have solo pic with him & not Chris, you like him, stay away from my winter biyatch”

Your smile deepen with all the comments, you just replied with *evil grin*. Just then they told you to switch off your phones & you drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Another premier & another press conference over, he thought to himself. He looked over to, Chris and Anthony as usual chirpy & loud with jokes sitting next to him far from feeling sleepy. Just then his phone dinged, great another ‘Instagram’ notification, another fan tagging and posting stupid ships. Well don’t get him wrong he loves his fans to death, he understands the craze, hell he was one of the fans some years back and would have done the same for his favorite celebrities, but sometimes it becomes too much. He lazily started scrolling through screen, the recent premier photos started popping up along with other fan photos, just then he saw his recent pictures with the girl he just met. She has genuine smile that reaches her eyes, but that’s not the only thing he noticed about her, she projects confidence and has certain authority in her demeanor like people do things for her without her saying, like she gets what she wants & how she wants it. Wow, since when he started giving so much thought to fan photos. He brushed away any further thought, as he was about to scroll he started reading the comments on the photo, some of them were funny and then he read her friend’s comment that said she was Chris Evans fan, well of course she was, man is a lead character in a movie series, he is America’s Golden Boy. Everyone wants him!!!

Just then Anthony caught his attention with some joke which he didn’t get the reference but laughed anyway and went back on with his browsing. Why did it bother him so much that she was Captain America fan! So what millions of girls are his fans, he didn’t dwell on it. Just when he was about to hit back button he saw her recent comment, “Take them both, as it is they’ll runaway once they know me!” to which her friend just replied with “heart & kiss” emoji. This exchange got his curiosity, surly he saw her demeanor which was different from other girls /women he knew. She walked with confidence, didn’t do whole fake laugh/ giggle, didn’t go all fan girl on any of them. It was as if she was used to being around famous men / people, she was genuine and polite but held certain mystery and he couldn’t put his finger on it. He almost wanted to Google her, Just then he heard Chris bicker about the wait for their jet & their press tour manager responded that one private jet got priority before them hence the wait. But then airline representative asked them to board the plane and w/o another thought he put his phone in the pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Would love to read your comments too! xoxo


	3. Family Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos & comments... :) :) :)

After reaching home early morning from long flight, all you wanted was long bath and good breakfast. Just when you were about to enter your room, John (your butler) greeted you “Good Morning Ms. Schofield” you turned & responded “Good morning John, when will you call me by my first name?” “Hopefully never” he chuckled and took your bag & coat from you. You rolled your eyes and started again when John said, “Don’t forget you have lunch at your grandparents house” you stopped in your tracks and made a face, John just gave you apologetic smile and went on his course. ‘Great, another reason to regret your existence' you thought. Then it downed on you that you have to explain your recent issue in closing the deal to him (The Satan himself, yes yes you call your grandfather a Satan).

After your relaxing bath anxiety started creeping in, frankly you never look forward to meet your grandfather especially when your work is half /not done. This gives him chance on boast how he is a “done once, done right” person and don’t need second chance. Well you were the same & that’s why you never liked to work in team, but this was for your brother & frankly it was a huge deal for you to handle alone.  
Around 11.30 Patrick informed you that car was ready, you started for your car, just then you received message from your brother saying he left home for lunch, you replied ‘Okay’. When you entered the gate of your grandparent’s estate you realized how much you loved it. You wondered if ‘Jane Austin’ got inspiration for “Pemberley” from this estate, yup that’s how “Ostentatious” it was. Your family owned it for six generations now. When car stopped at the front of double doors Patrick opened your door & you made your way through the house.

House staff gave usual greetings and you were escorted to the dining room, where you were surprised to see ‘Alastair’ sitting on right hand side of your grandfather (Satan always sits at head of the table) Alastair smiled at you warmly and Satan just grunted at your presence. You greeted them both, & took seat on left side of your grandfather he just looked up at you from half-moon glasses and gave you a knowing look.

Just then your brother appeared through the doors bringing your grandmother on the wheelchair, when she saw you she gave you warmest smile & you almost ran to her but controlled your pace since you knew how much Satan hates PDA. You greeted your grandmother with tight hug and she kissed your forehead and your cheek. Just then Alastair greeted, ‘how are you feeling Evelyn?’ & she answered with warm smile saying ‘as good as I can do in this age, I’m doing much better now that I saw my grandchildren’. You greeted your brother with quick hug & asked ‘where is Lily?’(Lily is his wife who is ready to pop any day now) he responded “she is on bed rest now”. Satan grunted impatiently and you all took your seats at the table.

Satan started “So Nathaniel (your brother) heard your latest recruit almost tanked the deal?”, Nate started with diffident gesture saying “Sorry sir,…”; Just then you interrupted “It’s not gone down the drain, we still have another go at it in New York and we will close it”. Your brother smiled with appreciative look at you, “Yes, Alastair saved the day, I heard” Satan speaks again. At this Alastair looked genuinely displeased and said “we all saved the day Theo, not just me. Give them a break.” Then lunch was served. One thing was you couldn’t deny is that food was always delicious at your grandparent’s house.

“So when do you leave for New York?” your grandmother asked, “In 8-10 days depends on when my current work in hand is over” you responded. Frankly you were looking forward for some change & you had couple of events to attend too. “Also you have to start the preparations for your final circuit of Chicago marathon”, Nate interrupted with challenging smirk. Every year your brother & you challenged each other with physical activities and who ever won had to give the other whatever they wanted. This year it was 'full marathons' of each others choice, you already had completed 5 circuits but Chicago was little difficult.

Just then, your grandfather made remark pulling you out of your thoughts “I want your 100% focus on the deal, then you can engage in your non-sense activities”. You just nodded and went back to your food.

Once lunch was done and you were ready to leave, Satan called you “(y/n), are you going to meet Michael( aka Senator Adams) in NY?” you just nodded and he went on “Well have you given any thought to his proposal? It only seems right that you accept it”. You didn’t say anything & turned to your grandmother, she gave you a hug and whispered “Don’t listen to Satan!” you gasped & she went on with mischievous smile, “Do what your heart says! If anyone can fight him it’s you…” You nodded and kissed her cheek. “Phew, finally it’s over” your brother said.

Once you started for home, Kimberly called practically screaming “What happened at the airport lounge? Why is Sebastian Stan following you on IG? Why the hell are you stealing him from me?” You responded with annoyance “Kim what are you talking about, listen I have had long flight & all I want to do is sleep so please can we do this some other time?” She said continued “Bitch you already ditched me on my birthday, I want to meet you right now let’s meet at usual place, I’m calling Ed as well”. You sighed deeply and consented & told Patrick & car was pointed to your new destination.


	4. F.R.I.E.N.D.S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> Your comments and kudos just made me soooo happy. Thank you so much... xoxo :-) 
> 
> Really want to move forward at a pace, sorry for delayed update; My best friend got engaged this weekend so was stuck with her shopping, etc.
> 
> Hoping to update at least 2-3 chapters more this week, but hey no promises... ;-) 
> 
> Thanks once again for reading.

As you entered the place you saw Kim sitting at your usual table, when she spotted you she waved enthusiastically and you walked towards her. She gave you a quick hug & plopped in her chair. You took your seat next to her;

Kim asked “how was your lunch with Satan?” You sighed and shrugged your shoulders & she understood not to ask further. After ordering your drinks, Kim started about her birthday party & how it was the talk of the town, how who’s who was there & how you were fool to miss it.

  
Just then you heard someone greeting you both, “Hello my bitches” you rolled your eyes as Ed approached you. He gave both of you hugs & kisses in succession and shouted his order to the bartender.

Once you all downed your third drink, Kim & Ed both started slurring and you were wondering how you could all be friends? Well Ed (aka Edmund Compton) was Alastair’s grandson, so you knew him since you were children.

You both met Kim (aka Kimberly Barnett) on you first day of your boarding school & since then three of you were in separable.

While Kim became fashion designer and had her own brand & Ed became lawyer and was soon to be the successor to his grandfather.

“Now spill!” Kim squeaked.

You gave her the quizzical look and she rolled her eyes at you “what happened at the airport?”

“Oh” you shrugged your shoulders and said “Nothing. I bumped into him, apologized for it, the whole cast was there requested for a photo & left that’s it”.

She still didn’t look convinced & started again “then why the solo pic with him?”

“Because I was angry when I saw your party pics on IG and wanted revenge. Told him I wanted to make my friend jealous and he obliged” you responded.

Then she realized something and asked you “where is my birthday gift?” “It’s at home; I didn’t know I was going to meet you guys today; have someone pick it up, I’ll inform John”.

She had requested, “Pigalle Follies Strass in Purple Pop” (100 mm) costs $3000, too much just like her.

You told them about your plans to fly to NY & take a break from work for a while since it was getting too much. Both of them almost spilled their drinks hearing you talk about break.

Ed began, “break? Like a holiday? Did we hear her right?”

Kim got up from her seat with mocking expression put her hand on your forehead as if to check if you had fever or any indication of head injury.

“Did you take a fall in bathroom this morning?” she asked.

You rolled your eyes again “People take break / holiday”.

“People do, you don’t” they said in unison.

“This calls for shots” Kim screamed.

As you all downed another round of tequila she asked “So what are your plans for this break of yours” they were having hard time believing you.

“Don’t know, first let me finish this deal thing & prepare for last marathon then may be travel preferably by car.”

“What about Michael?” Ed asked.

You paused, shrugged your shoulders “am going to decline his proposal, I mean he is a nice guy perfect on paper but he is not right for me”

“I don’t even know what is right for me right now” you finished.

You waited for their response and suddenly they almost jumped & screamed “Finally”.

“You can’t marry that idiot, he may be next big thing in politics but he is not right for you” Kim said & Ed nodded in agreement.

“You are awfully happy about me saying no to your cousin?” you narrowed your eyes at Ed.

“He might be my cousin, but he is not right for you.” He just shrugged.

You all talked some more, then Kim & Ed started planning they might visit you while you were in NY. Fashion week, trip to Vegas, visit to Hollywood, blah blah blah… you tuned them out;

May be you were actually getting your hopes up for nothing.

You were not sure if this was really going to happen, you gulped at the thought of Satan’s reaction to your decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave words of encouragement &/ criticism totally stoked by idea that people are actually reading. :D xoxo


	5. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, want to really get this moving hopefully will update as much this week. Thanks for kudos. :)

“Cheers” Alastair chimed as you both clicked your glasses.

After seven hours of discussions, presentations, unending assurance (might as well add screaming, staring down board members) it was decided that your firm was clear winner of the ‘Deal’.

“Finally, it’s over” you said with relief. All you wanted is to go back to your room and sleep, which you hadn’t done in good while.

“So what’s next?” Alastair asked. “Well have to finish my final marathon circuit, start my training tomorrow and then may be…” your voice trailed.

 “Then? Take a break?” Alastair continued what you didn’t finish.  ‘Damn it Ed’ you groaned internally and he laughed. You felt like kid caught with her hand in cookie jar. You shrugged and he continued.

“I’ll talk to Theo; you need this to clear your mind. Decide what you really want” he finished looking expectantly. You just nodded.

“You really are like him” he said finishing his drink & you replied annoyed “You think it’s a compliment?”

He smiled & gave a pat on your back saying “well I want you to take it as it is, take care kid see you when you are back.”

You hugged him and parted ways.

When you reached your hotel room about to fall asleep you received text from Beth saying “Gym address sent to Patrick, he will pick you up at 7 am”. You groaned again and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. :) xoxo


	6. Bumping & Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Guess non-appearance of Sebastian Stan has toned down the kudos & comments...  
> Just wanted to go in depth of readers character before putting her in new environment, in order to understand her discomforts, responses & uneasiness around people.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, as it has my personal favorite "Gym mafia"... Have you seen recent IG videos of them, bearded Sebastian is hotness goals... :D ;)

“Good morning, how may I help you?” girl at the entrance desk asked you. 

“Hi, I’m looking for Mr. Saladino” you said while looking at his card in your hand. “Go straight and turn right, you will find him on the gym floor” she replied. 

“Thanks” you said while starting in the direction she asked.

As you started walking through passage you found 3-4 guys coming out of locker room instinctively you stopped in your tracks and bumped into someone backwards. You turned to say sorry but at the same time the person looked at you with amused smile said,

“You need to stop doing this else, one of us or both of us might get hurt seriously”. 

Your face went red as you met the blue gaze on you, oh my fucking god, Sebastian Stan again? Why oh God why? As you opened your mouth to apologies he saw your discomfort and said

“Hey, just kidding, it’s okay” “New around here? May I help you with something?”

“Oh just looking for Mr. Saladino” you looked at the card again. “Don? He’ll be on the floor, come will introduce you”. You followed him like a sheep in distress.

“Hey Seb, you are late” a dark eyed guy called as you entered the floor.

“Have good reason for it, bumped into this pretty girl who is looking for you!” he answered with wink at you followed by classic smile. Damn how one gets so smooth, you thought. 

You walked forward to introduce yourself “Hi, Mr. Saladino, I’m (y/n) Schofield”. “Oh, hey Senator Adams’ friend” “call me Don please” he said with kind smile. “Okay” you said returning his smile. 

“So, you want to train for marathon?” he asked

“Yes, it’s my final circuit” “but it’s a difficult one so figured need some training for it” you answered as you looked around. Floor was filled 6-7 guys; all had toned bodies warming up for their workout and enough to make you conscious of your body. Just then group of girls walked in they were all looking like, they were straight off the ramp. Wow can this day get any more terrifying, you groaned as you thought.

“Have you done gym / trained before?” he asked pulling you out of your thoughts and sensing your discomfort.

“No, first time, I alternate between squash & swimming, each 3 times a week” “But never thought of hitting the gym” You answered with levelling you voice.

“Oh, do you play squash professionally?” Don asked “No, just club level tournaments” as you smiled.

“Well ok then, we will start with basics today & then increase the intensity” he continued.

You nodded looking around. “Any issue with that?” now he looked concerned with your discomfort.

“No, it’s just that” you were fidgeting now “Didn’t know it was going to be a group session” you shrugged and continued “Just don’t want to slow any ones pace or disturb others routine”.

“Oh don’t worry about it” he said with kind smile. “Will pair you with someone; till you get a hang of things”.

“Ohh, I volunteer” said a tall guy with a sly smile “No, I’ll do it” said another tall well-built guy. As they continued to laugh Don said” No! Don’t want to scare away new comers.” 

“Awww, come on man way to ruin our fun” “I’m Shim by the way” the tall guy gave his hand out & you gave him your hand to shake “(Y/N)” 

“Beautiful name for beautiful lady” he said & kissed back of your hand. You were sure now that your face was tomato red by now. 

You heard scoffing from behind so looked over his shoulder & Sebastian was laughing out while shaking his head.

“Alright, that’s enough” Don interrupted “Ethan, you help (Y/N) today”. Another guy comes forward & smiles at you, as he guides you without a word. 

You hear more banter & teasing between the guys, although you were still conscious around people, but started to feel at ease as time passed. 

After the work out Don tells you where locker rooms are & he will see you tomorrow around same time. 

You say thanks to your gym partner & start to walk away when the tall guy calls after you “Hey (y/n) wanna join us for breakfast?” you open your mouth to deny but before you could say anything 

Sebastian intertwines “He won’t take no for an answer” as he continues laughs. 

Both of them raise their eyebrows looking at you hopeful.

“Ohh would love to but some other day, have some meeting lined up & didn’t bring change of clothes” you smile. “You won’t be able to deny me forever, just warning you” Shim says. 

You scoff as you continue towards the lobby, where Patrick is waiting. You nod at him & he hands over an envelope (which contains NDA of course). Just as you turn over you see Don walking by you with other three guys. 

He reads your expressions & walks over to you. “Anything you want to ask?” he asks.

“Yes, you & your staff need to sign the non-disclosure agreement, also wanted to know if it is okay if my security can wait in the lobby.” “I don’t want to make others uncomfortable by asking him to come on the floor” you shrug apologetically. 

“Its fine” Don says as he takes envelope from you and hands it over to the girl at the front desk.

“You don’t have to worry; we are used to security & NDA’s. We have lots of celebrities & politicians coming over to our gym” he smiles kindly as he sees you relax.

“Yeah, I’m a pretty famous and kinda hot property around here” Sebastian adds from behind Don as other two guys howl.   
You just shake your head & say bye to them. 

“See you tomorrow” all of them say in unison and you just can’t help but blush as you wave. 

God only if your brother & friends saw you right now, acting like a teenager, blushing & smiling like idiot. 

As you boarded your car you take selfie & upload it on IG “Training Started” #workout #readytoroll #marathon   
Immediately there are couple of likes & comments and as you scroll through them your face heats up. 

Kim & Ed are not going to let this go.

“Welcome to Drive495” @donsaladino

“You can’t say no to breakfast forever” #gymmafia will be waiting @shimtheleader

“*workout arm* emoji” @imsebatianstan

“We need to talk lady” @kimthefashionista

“What’s happening” @lawyerEdup 

You just reply with wink emoji “ ;) ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do think? Initially felt that reader would be more confident around people. Being a business person, she is used to people but that's a more formal setting than a Gym. There she doesn't have to make small talks & people know to keep their distance.   
> Also she is brought up in more orthodox / disciplined environment at home & boarding school, she is not used to casual banters as we saw in chapter "Family Lunch". Plus she has only two friends other than her brother.
> 
> Please leave comments & kudos for encouragement is appreciated.


	7. Fundraiser & Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter we get some more insight in readers past & we meet couple of new characters too. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, so sorry for late update. Lost focus due to personal commitments & internet is really distracting place. :D :D  
> Caught up on Tumbler with some awesome blogs and joined bunch of new Fandom's.  
> Anyone follows "Vikings"??? Well all Ragnar's son's are HOT but Ivar Lothbrok is especially haut... :D Another Blue eyed boy with lots of issues... LOL

‘Another public appearance, another fake smile session & small talks with strangers’, Sebastian thought to himself and grumbled. 

“I know, I know, but it’s for the good cause” said his co-star who had brought him to the event.

“I didn’t say a word Chris” Sebastian replied looking at him quizzically.

“Dude, I could literally hear your internal monologue, about how you hate fake smile & small talks with strangers” Chris said in hushed tone.

Sebastian raised eyebrows at him, genuinely amused said “are you sure we are not real best friends & not something more like our ship name ‘Stucky’?” winked at his friend who gave his classic laugh and grabbed his left boob “Imagine fans having field day if they found out I can read your thoughts” Chris continued.

Just then host of the evening said, “Ladies & Gentlemen, may I have your attention please” “Welcome to Mass Gen’s annual Fundraiser Event”,

“Tonight we are hosting this event to not just for fundraising for various charities supported by the hospital but we are also ‘honoring’ our very own Head of Oncology Department ‘Dr. Gregory Reeves’ on doing his 10,000th surgery last week and still continuing his miraculous research to save lives of thousands of children battling cancer across the world”.

“Before we continue with the felicitation, I would like to request Dr. Reeves to share his experience & inspiration to continue his work all these year”.

At the end of host’s speech a man aged around 65 years with silver hair came on the podium & crowd applauded him. Once the applause died down man spoke, “Thank you for the kind introduction”.

“When I heard 10,000th surgery I was taken aback a little. Where did all these years go?”

The doctor continued “As Doctor you want to save everyone that walks through your doors & it’s especially true when the patients are the children who get rough start to their lives with such a heart wrenching disease”

 “When I am asked about what inspires me to continue the research, I remember a 5 year old little girls face, like it was yesterday.”

“She was the first success of my surgery technique along with the medication protocols; it was also a personal success as she is not only daughter of my late friend but also my Goddaughter. She continues to contribute to our research to help us save many more lives like hers & I feel proud to see her growing into this wonderful business women and take corporate world by storm” Doctor continued to speak about his journey & praising efforts of his team, other hospital staff & hospital board he finally said “Once again, thank you for all the support and hope we continue our work to save more lives and bring happiness to more families”.

Crowd erupted in the applause again and host came on podium again “Now would like to invite Dr. Reeves first success story & his goddaughter Ms. Y/N Schofield”.    

At the announcement of a familiar name Sebastian’s head turned to look at the podium and he spotted the y/n walking towards the men standing with smile. He noticed her demeanour changed, as she walked she was more confident as if she owned the place, just like he saw her for the first time at the airport.

He continued to watch her with amazement, just then Chris interrupted his train of thought “Hey she looks familiar, isn’t she the same girl we met at the airport few weeks back?”

Sebastian nodded without taking his eyes off her & Chris nudged him with a wicked smile, “do we have a new crush Mr. Stan” as he snorted.

Sebastian on the other hand felt annoyed at his friend’s remark and said “she goes to my gym; she is training for marathon or something!”

“Oooooh making out while working out, yay baby. Finally soldier in you is showing” Chris laughed harder.

“It’s not like that, she is very different at the gym & here…” his voice trailed off as he looked on & Chris’s eyebrows shot up “what do you mean?” he asked the other.

“Thank you for inviting me here today for this momentous occasion, Greg has been a great has been my guardian angel in literal sense and gave me a chance at life which I’m grateful for.” She continued few words of appreciation & work the Doctor’s team has been doing to save lives with their research “there is no better occasion to announce that we will be introducing someone new to chair our charity from this year onward”

Her eyes softened & she smiled as she announced “Please welcome new co-chair & my date for tonight Oliver Barrette III” at this audience’s gaze turned to where she was  looking & it surprised all and crowed irrupted in laughs and claps as your 12 year old godson made his way to the podium. Dressed impeccably in tuxedo he had same air about him as she, formal with seclusion.

After the felicitation everyone was asked to be seated and dinner was about to be served & Chris was on his phone “OMG Seb, see this, She is one of the youngest entrepreneurs and I mean she is a kinda big deal” as Chris continued his rant Sebastian continued to look at her.    

Just then she looked at him from across the room & he nodded with smile, she gave a recognised look with half smile but he could see reluctance in her eyes.

After everyone started taking their places she walked towards her table with the young boy on her toe, he was clearly excited to see “Captain America”.

“Gammy is ‘Iron man’ here too?” boy asked, “no he is not Ollie” she replied.

“Can we go and say hi? Please, pretty please” Oliver continued he knew she couldn’t say no to him.

“Ok but just few minutes we need to get to our table as dinner will be served” she tried to say in firm voice.

As they approached the table Ollie almost ran to the two men who were making small talks with other guests.

“Hi, I’m Oliver” he said enthusiastically almost jumping. Both of them gave him a smile & introduced themselves.

“and this is my Gammy y/n” Oliver continued almost dragging her as he was annoyed with her slow pace.

As she smiled at the men, Chris started “it’s nice to meet you again”; “it’s a wonderful work you are doing here, my mother & I support an organisation that helps families who come to Mass Gen for treatment of their children” he said proudly.

“Ohh I know, have heard lot about it; almost visited last year but somehow couldn’t squeeze the visit while was here for work”

“You must visit, it’s impressive work they are doing” Chris said.

“Yes, planning to do it when am finished with my current tasks” y/n replied.

“Ohhh, let me know when you plan to do so, would love to accompany you” Chris chimed again.

She nodded & turned to Sebastian “hello Mr. Stan, nice to meet you again”.

“Sebastian please or Seb, I think we can be on first name basis now” Sebastian winked at her.

She snorted & Oliver jumped impatiently “Gammy take a photo please, want to show it to all my friends”.

“Ollie, you need to request you can’t just order someone to do something”, she scolded him playfully “and we should get back to our table now, Greg is waiting”

“Can’t we sit here with them, please” Oliver whined.

“No we can’t, they are the guests; we are the hosts for the evening, we need to attend other guests as well” she told him.

“We don’t mind you joining us, there is plenty of space” Sebastian said with encouraging smile.

“We really need to go back to our table; it was nice meeting you again. Please enjoy rest of the evening” as she motioned Ollie to come with her. Both men just nodded.

“Dude, it’s ok to look away” Chris chimed breaking Sebastian’s trance. Why was he so intrigued by her, why couldn’t he just let her go? She clearly wasn’t interested in him.

The rest of the evening passed with small talks and uneventful, Sebastian couldn’t help but glance over to her table every now & then. It appeared that she was doing the same but regretted immediately when their eyes met.

Sebastian didn’t dwell on it anymore; he will see her again in the gym anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully will be able to update more regularly now on. Will love to read any comments, suggestions or just Hi... :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would love to hear your words of encouragement. xoxo  
> You can find me on Tumblr as @lostinthoughtsandfeelings


End file.
